Girl in Seoul
by dearbyun06
Summary: bagaimana kehidupan baekhyun setelah hampir 9 tahun meninggalkan negara kelahirannya "KOREA", akankah dia bisa menghilangkan ketakutan orang tuanya dan juga trauma masa kecilnya ? dan bagaimana kisah gadis cantik ini disekolah bersama sahabat barunya Kyungsoo dan juga genk "exodus" yang terdiri dari pria-pria tampan ini.. monggo dibaca aja siapa tau menarik/? hehehe


**Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **(cast bertambah sesuai kebutuhan/?)**

 **Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran author, terinspirasi dari mv BEAST (Beautiful dan I Like You The Best) jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **Curhat sedikit sebenernya ff ini udah dibikin dari bertaun-taun yang lalu dan belum pernah di publish udah hampir beres tapi apa daya laptop author ilang jadi ya baru sekarang kepikiran lagi nulis cerita ini. Walau berbeda sama yang dulu tapi inti ceritanya sama cuma ya castnya aja yang beda hehehe..**

 **Segitu dulu deh cuap-cuapnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya reader-nim review review agar author bisa semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.**

 **Terima kasih juga yang udah follow dan baca serta meninggalkan jejak di ff pertama yang dipublish di acc ini yang judulnya "Miracles in December"**

 **Check this out**

 **Chapter 1**

Raut keraguan tampak di wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam bergelombang. Gadis tersebut bernama Byun Baekhyun siswi pindahan dari jepang, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kesekolah barunya.

Baekhyun tampak menarik dan membuang nafasnya secara kasar, hey cantik apa kau gugup ? jawabannya tentu iya, ini adalah kali pertama dia bersekolah disekolah formal setelah selama 9 tahun saat kepindahannya ke jepang dia hanya diperbolehkan home schooling oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Mengapa ? jawabannya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya ff ini hehehehe

"aku bisa.. ya Byun Baekhyun kau pasti bisa" gumam baekhyun seraya memejamkan ke dua matanya.

Diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah, dengan menggenggam kuat kedua sisi tas gendongnya, Baekhyun menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan terdengar sayup-sayup para siswa dan siswi lain yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, tak jarang siswa laki-laki menggodanya, namun baekhyun tak ambil pusing dia hanya ingin segera sampai diruang kepala sekolah.

"apa aku tersesat, ishh.. kenapa sekolah ini luas sekali sih" gerutunya dan oh jangan lupa dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut lucu

"hey, anak baru" seru seseorang yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang dan rambut blondenya kini tengah berjalan menghampiri baekhyun

"na ?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"ck tentu saja kau memang ada siapa lagi di sini yang murid baru" dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya "kau ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" ujar pemuda tersebut dan membalikan badannya meninggalkan Baekhyun

"yak mmm tiang blonde" panggil baekhyun dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap tajam baekhyun..

' _mati kau baekhyun'_ ujar baekhyun dalam mati, baekhyun berani bersumpah orang ini benar-benar mengerikan sekarang, _glek_ baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar

"siapa yang kau panggil tiang blonde?"

"habis aku tidak tau namamu"

"ck"

"miaan" cicit baekhyun

"wu yifan"

"hah?"

"namaku wu yifan tapi panggil saja kris, oh dan ingatkan aku untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku ketua dewan siswa disini dan…" pemuda bernama Kris itu mendekat kepada Baekhyun, dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk sejajar dengan Baekhyun.. jangan lupakan mata elangnya yang mengerikan itu "aku ini seniormu, araci?!" ujar kris seraya memberikan sentilan dijidat Baekhyun, ya walauun tidak keras tapi berhasil membuat baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat.

"n..ne sunbae" demi tuhan suara Baekhyun layaknya orang yang baru bertemu hantu

"sekarang ikut aku" Baekhyun pun mengekori Kris dibelakangnya

' _aku berharap tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini'_ batin baekhyun

 **_GIS_**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang saja, ternyata sekolah mengerikan.. eommaaa appaaaa aku ingin kembali ke jepang hiks.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil seseorang

"ah ne" ternyata orang yang memanggilku itu seorang guru yang cantik, dilihat dari wajahnya sih guru ini baik.. tapi siapa yang tau. Pria tadi saja tampan tapi iiiiihhhh menakutkan, aku bersumpah tidak mau terlibat urusan apapun lagi dengan orang itu.. wu yifan akan aku ingat nama itu.. dasar bule alis angry bird.

"hyun… hey nona Byun kau melamun?" sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkanku dari lamunan mengerikanku/?

"ah saem, mian"

"jangan terlalu gugup teman-temanmu sangat baik, aku bisa jamin itu" ujar choi sonsaengnim, aku hanya tersenyum kecil mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Padahal tidak sama sekali.. hufftthh

"kau tunggu disini sebentar, nanti saat dipanggil kau boleh masuk kedalam kelas"

"ne saem"

Sesaat setelah Choi sonsaengnim masuk aku segera berbalik dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat tak lupa aku memejamkan mata agar do'aku khusu/?

"tuhan aku mohon berikan teman-teman yang baik untukku dikelas nanti, jangan ada angry bird angry bird lain yang mengerikan seperti tadi aku mohon.. demi jonhy boneka strawberry kesayanganku aku berjanji akan rajin belajar asalkan temanku menyenangkan, ku mohon ya tuhan.. aammiiiim"

Setelah berdo'a aku merasa ada kekuatan baru untuk melewati hari pertamaku disekolah ini, Byun Baekhyun ganbatte kudasai..

Saat aku hendak berbalik, entah mataku yang salah atau apa kenapa diujung lorong ada… oh tunggu kenapa dia tersenyum… ya tuhan ya tuhan aku butuh oksigen.

Aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang saat melihat orang itu, dia tampan, dia tinggi, rambut coklat dengan poni yang sedikit berantakan, jaket kulit, dan dia membawa helm ditangannya. Matanya bulat, bibirnya sedikit tebal, walaupun kupingnya agak lebar, tapi di a.

Jantungku semakin berdebar cepat saat dia tersenyum ke arahku dan dia juga berjalan menghampiriku, apakah dia akan mengajakku berkenalan ? aaaaaa rasanya sekarang aku ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga.

"oy" serunya, oh tuhan bahkan suara beratnya terdengar sexy dan manly sekali

Dia melambaikan tangannnya dan berjalan semakin dekat…. semakin dekat.. semakin dekat dan akupun ikut tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tanganku..

"ha…i"

Suuiiing~

"yak kau terlambat ?" seru suara lainnya

Dan ternyata itu temannya yang berdiri agak jauh dariku

Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup detik ini juga..

Aku malu

"Byun Baekhyun, ayo masuk"

Terimakasih ya tuhan suara choi sonsaengnim terdengar seperti malaikat ditelingaku sekarang..

TBC

Huwaaaa jelek ya, mian ya masih amatir kkk~

Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya /aegyeo bareng baby byun/

Gomawo, see you next chap^^


End file.
